The present invention relates to a thick film printed circuit formed on a ceramic substrate or a printing substrate by printing techniques, and more particularly, relates to a thick film printed circuit for dividing potentials.
Most thick film printed circuits have the advantage that relatively exact resistance values can be obtained, for the resistance patterns and/or electrode patterns are formed by a printing operation which ordinarily results in rather high precision.
However, where at is desired to obtain divided potentials by dividing a certain voltage from a resistance of a predetermined fixed value formed by printing, the output voltages actually obtained often do not meet those theoretically predicted for the circuit.